Pour Arrêter Le Saignement
by Heralyn
Summary: Les sentiments de Tamao pour Yoh sont-ils les symptomes d'un innocent béguin ou les avertissements d'une terrible obsession ? Au cours de deux mois, il découvre exactement comment elle se sent, y compris tout ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour son amour. Univers alternatif. T: violence, thèmes mûrs, sensualité, langages. Traduction de "To Stop The Bleeding" de Pulchrite.
1. Chapter 1

JOUR 12

Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement comme si il se réveillait d'un coma. La douleur apparut immédiatement à l'arrière de sa tête. Il tenta de mettre sa tête dans sa main mais réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait bouger ses bras. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua qu'ils étaient attachés derrière son dos. La corde solidement nouée serrait ses poignets sans pitié. La plupart de ses souvenirs se remirent rapidement en place dans les moments qui suivirent. Il était assis sur une chaise, ses bras et ses jambes liés. La chaise avait été vissée dans le sol pour fixer son équilibre. Des épaisses mèches brunes tombaient sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de se pencher en avant. Les cordes ne l'aidèrent pas du tout, et ses mouvements lui causèrent uniquement plus de souffrance. Quelques moments passèrent avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle était assise sur une chaise en face de lui.

''Tu es réveillé,'' dit-elle gaiement avec un sourire.

Il essaya de parler mais dut s'éclaircir la voix.

''Je suis désolée d'avoir dû te frapper; tu ne t'arrêtais pas.''

Après avoir toussé à quelques reprises, et déglutit difficilement il fut capable de murmurer, ''Tamao ?''

Elle ne bougea ni ne parla et lui sourit sans cligner des yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?'' Il se rappela lui avoir posé la question, mais le mal de tête l'empêchait de se rappeler de sa réponse.

Elle fronça brusquement les sourcils, la question semblait idiote, surtout maintenant. S'arrêtant pour souffler, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui lentement. Les dédoublements de sa tête rendaient les contacts oculaires presque impossible. Elle se tint devant lui en silence, observant sa respiration lente, et sa tête affaissée vers l'avant.

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Yoh ?''

Il inspira profondément et conjura une sensation d'effondrement dans ses poumons. Elle attrapa une épaisse partie de sa chevelure avec sa main et tira sa tête vers l'arrière. La douleur était accablante pour lui il gémit et ferma ses yeux.

''Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.''

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et il était bouche bée, signe qu'il voulait parler, mais ne pouvait pas. Elle resserra sa prise sur les cheveux et les tordit soudainement dans sa main, lui infligeant plus de douleur.

''REGARDE-MOI.'' Son ton était différent du précédent, et ses yeux se plissèrent.

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, ils errèrent sur son visage avant de se stopper sur les siens.

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?'' demanda-t-elle les dents légèrement sérrées.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' demanda-t-il faiblement.

''S'il te plaît, prête attention.'' Elle relâcha sa prise et recula.

''Où est tout le monde ?''

''Il n'y a personne ici, Yoh'', dit-elle avec un regard inexpressif.

''Où est Anna ?''

S'arrêtant pour quelques secondes, elle le regarda distraitement et complètement immobile. Puis elle grogna brusquement et se mit en face de lui, le giflant durement. Un gémissement involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle le regardait silencieusement tandis qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Après une courte pause, elle serra les dents et le frappa brutalement à l'aine. La douleur était insupportable et il cria de manière incontrôlée pendant quelques secondes. Elle le regarda avec colère tandis qu'il s'effondrait vers l'avant puis le souffle coupé, berçait sa tête dans ses bras et reposant un côté de son visage sur sa poitrine.

''Je suis désolée'', dit-elle rapidement. ''Je suis tellement désolée !''

''Où est-elle?'' murmura-t-il faiblement après avoir repris une partie de son sang-froid.

Elle recula à nouveau, forçant sa tête à se pencher en avant et provoquant une sensation douloureuse à l'arrière de son cou. Il essaya de la regarder mais d'où elle se tenait, sa ligne de vision était floue.

''Tu as dit que tu voulais t'éloigner d'elle. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner,'' dit-elle tristement.

''Je n'ai...jamais dit ça.''

''Tu voulais son départ, et maintenant tu veux qu'elle revienne ?''

''Tamao-''

''Ils se sont trompés à son sujet. Tout le monde avait tort à propos d'elle. Elle n'était pas bonne pour toi. Elle te traitait comme un esclave !'' Son ton s'éleva brusquement alors qu'elle commença à agiter ses mains en l'air frénétiquement.

''Ce n'est pas vrai,'' marmonna-t-il.

''Elle ne t'aimait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas...'' Elle hésita avant de poursuivre ses pensées. ''JE T'AIME ! Je peux prendre soin de toi ! Je peux te rendre heureux ! Tu ne le voit pas ?'' lui cria-t-elle, les larmes inondant ses yeux.

Il la dévisagea les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'elle allait et venait devant lui. Elle marmonnait quelque chose d'inaudible au début, mais quand elle se figea sur place soudainement il déglutit difficilement.

''Comment puis-je lui faire voir ?'' Elle ne lui parlait plus et commença à fixer le sol.'' Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas ?''

''Tamao ?'' La douleur dans son estomac remontait dans sa gorge et tirait à travers ses membres. Il eut soudainement peur et était incapable de le cacher.

''Je t'aime, Yoh. Je t'aime plus que jamais elle ne l'aurait pu. Plus que quiconque ne pourrait jamais. Tu ne le sait pas ? Tu ne me croit pas ?''

Quand elle continua de marcher lentement en face de lui, il remarqua l'anneau en diamant qu'elle tripotait sur sa main gauche. Il le fixa avec confusion, clignant des yeux à quelques reprises pour confirmer l'image dans son cerveau. L'anneau n'était pas le sien. Il se souvenait l'avoir acheté.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?'' C'était un murmure.

Elle s'arrêta et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tremblant de façon incontrôlable. ''Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait...pour nous.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?'' Ses yeux étaient à présent remplis de larmes, et la sensation de suffocation était imminente.

''S'il te plaît ne pleure pas,'' dit-elle tristement. ''Je devais le faire.''

''Tamao...'' Les larmes étouffèrent sa voix, et l'empêchèrent de terminer sa déclaration.

''J'ai fait ce que tu voulais que je fasse,'' murmurait-elle. ''Ce que tu m'a dit de faire.''

''Quoi ?'' Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait et a frustration grandit par son ambiguïté.

''Tu n'auras plus à te soucier d'elle à nouveau.'' Elle se rapprocha. ''Elle ne te fera plus de mal.''

''Dis-moi ce que tu as fait !'' Lui cria-t-il soudainement en s'effondrant en avant. Crier demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et il n'en avait presque plus.

Elle le regarda les bras croisés sur la poitrine et pencha la tête vers la droite, comme confuse par sa déclaration.

''S'il te plaît dis-le moi...'', murmura-t-il. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage, et ses cheveux cachaient son expression.

''Pourquoi tu pleures ?'' demanda-t-elle froidement. ''C'est ce que tu voulais''.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Le battement intérieur augmenta alors qu'il regardait ses genoux. Elle s'éloigna et prit une serviette sur une petite table placée contre le mur derrière la chaise. Hésitant à se rapprocher, elle s'arrêta et soupira.

''S'il te plaît...Tamao...''

Elle se tenait à nouveau devant lui et lui essuya le visage avec.

''Arrête de pleurer'', dit-elle sévèrement.

Il continua à regarder le sol et serra légèrement les dents. Remarquant son mépris, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, les jambes à cheval sur ses hanches et tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Il gémit du mouvement et dardait ses yeux loin pour ne pas la regarder.

''Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?'' gémit-il.

''Je sais que tu m'aimes.'' Elle ignora la question. ''Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.''

''Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?''

''S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire à nouveau . Tu l'as déjà dit, tu te souviens ?'' plaida-t-elle doucement, mais changea rapidement de ton. ''DIS LE.''

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rapidement et il détourna les yeux d'elle avec plus d'effort. Le fixant furieusement, elle le gifla à plusieurs reprises, à coups urticants.

''Arrête-ça,''dit-elle. ''Arrête de pleurer.''

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse contrôler les larmes maintenant. Il s'assit en silence, déglutissant difficilement et fixant désespérément le sol. Elle essuya rapidement son visage avec la serviette et la posa sur ses genoux.

''Écoute-moi,'' murmura-t-elle en le giflant à nouveau, ''C'est très important, Yoh''

Elle redressa sa tête avec ses mains et le regarda. Il la fixa brièvement dans les yeux, mais détourna rapidement les yeux. Ce défi ne la dérangea pas du tout et le serra brusquement.

''Les choses iront mieux. Je te le promets,'' dit-elle tout en passant ses doigt dans ses cheveux. ''Mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.'' Elle le relâcha et déplaça délicatement ses cheveux de ses yeux avec ses doigts.

Les battements dans sa tête le rendaient étourdi. Il fronça les sourcils, et sa respiration s'accentua. Sentir sa main chaude contre sa joue le rendit nauséeux, et il gémit de frustration.

''J'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes.'', dit-elle tristement. ''Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je le sais. Mais si je me trompe...'' Elle agrippa brusquement sa nuque, envoyant une secousse de douleur dans son dos. ''...Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.''

Le soudain sentiment d'impuissance le consuma. Peut-être a-t-il causé tout cela tout seul ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir venir ? Où n'y avait-il pas de signes? Comment a-t-elle pu l'isoler complètement sous son nez ? Comment a-t-elle pu tout lui enlever et le rendre impuissant et faible dans un si court laps de temps ? La faiblesse l'accablait. Peut-être que si il n'avait pas été si résistant auparavant, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop gentil avec elle au début. S'il avait écouté Anna, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Comment pouvait-il s'échapper ? Il était maintenant tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas penser, et elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

''Je t'aime,'', dit-il faiblement.

Elle passa ses doigt sur ses lèvres, mais recula rapidement et le regarda sans rien dire. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent pendant qu'elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, alors il ne parla pas.

''Je peux t'embrasser ?''

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes et déglutit. Son expression était calme au début, mais après avoir remarqué son hésitation, elle fronça les sourcils et le gifla durement sur le côté de son visage., repoussant sa tête en arrière. La brûlure était absolument insupportable, et il gémit faiblement, les yeux fermés. Elle le regarda fixement, alors qu'il serrait les dents.

''Ouvre les yeux''. Sa voix était calme.

Il expira fortement, et ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant fixement son cou faiblement. Quand il eut finalement été en mesure de retourner son regard, il remarqua qu'elle regardait fixement le mur derrière lui.

''S'il te plaît, je peux t'embrasser ?'' demanda-t-elle timidement.

''D'accord'', lui dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

JOUR 1

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement la surface de sa peau et s'étalaient comme une couverture tiède sur son lit, comme s'ils exploraient la chambre. L'aube ne dérangeait pas son sommeil, cependant, elle resta couchée sur le côté avec sa joue parfaitement creusée dans l'oreiller. Ses mains étaient soigneusement nichés en dessous, l'un de ses coudes pointé vers le bas et posé sur le matelas. La couverture fine et blanche qui recouvrait son corps révélait les courbes de ses genoux qui étaient enroulés étroitement sous elle. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, causant un discret sifflement lorsque l'air de ses poumons s'échappait, et plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et son visage. Lorsque la lumière du soleil les frappait sous différents angles, les beaux cheveux blonds semblaient briller comme sous quelque enchantement.

Il était assis sur une chaise près du lit pendant quelques minutes, la regardant. Elle avait toujours l'air paisible pendant son sommeil, et il aimait la tranquillité de son visage quand elle rêvait. Écartant attentivement ses cheveux de son visage avec ses doigts, il expira doucement et lui sourit.

''Tu es tellement belle'', lui dit-il.

Elle remua légèrement, inclina la tête et soupira alors qu'elle se repositionnait contre l'oreiller sans ouvrir les yeux. Il grimpa prudemment dans le lit, se coucha à ses côtés et plaça un de ses bras sur sa talle avec soin. Heureux de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, il fixa ses paupières en silence et attendit.

Après que plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, elle cligna lentement des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Sa présence ne l'inquiétait pas et elle le fixa avec un air absent.

''Bonjour, Anna,'' dit-il avec un sourire.

''Bonjour.''

''Tu as bien dormi ?''

''Très bien pour changer.'' Elle tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'effondra sur le lit.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue.

''Yoh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' demanda-t-elle calmement, remarquant ses mouvements.

''Pourquoi tu ne fais pas la grasse matinée aujourd'hui ? On pourrait rester ici un moment.

''Non, on ne peut pas. Il y a trop de gens dans la maison pour être paresseux.''

''Ils sont partis, tu te souviens ? Horo et Pirika ont passé la nuit avec Ren. Manta a travaillé tard Je ne le vois plus. Je n'ai pas vu Ryû depuis que ces filles ont déménagé au bas de la rue.'' Elle lui sourit légèrement alors qu'il continuait à divaguer. ''Lyserg ne prendra son avion que dans quelques jours, et-''

''Tamao,'' interrompit-elle.

''Elle a déménagé, tu te rappelles ?'' dit-il gaiement.

''Oui, mais elle a passé la nuit.''

Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. ''Merde...J'ai oublié.''

''Et, elle se réveille toujours avant l'aube, alors-'' Elle fut soudainement interrompue par une voix frêle venant du bas.

''Le petit déjeuner est prêt !''

''Anna'', gémi-t-il, l'attirant plus prêt. ''On a pas à descendre tout de suite. Je n'ai même pas encore faim.''

Elle rit quand elle entendit son estomac grogner. Son visage rougit vivement d'embarras, et il soupira.

''Vraiment, je n'ai pas si faim'', dit-il.

''Ce serait impoli de la faire attendre'', dit-elle doucement. ''Et tu n'est pas débarrassé de tes tâches pour la journée.''

''Quoi ? Non... Je ne cherche pas à m'en débarrasser,'' balbutia-t-il.

''C'est vrai ?''

Il la regarda pendant quelques instants et se dépêcha de rouler hors du lit, debout sur ses pieds. Elle regardait le mouvement nerveux de son corps alors qu'il cherchait une réponse.

''On devrait aller en bas ?'' demanda-t-il rapidement.

''Bonne réponse''.

Tamao était assise impatiemment devant la table à manger, tapotant ses doigt contre le bois. Elle était réveillée depuis des heures et était nerveuse au sujet de la façon dont son repas allait être reçu. Le tee-shirt lavande et le pantalon noir qu'elle portait étaient étonnamment impeccables, même si elle n'avait pas porté de tablier. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur la chaise où elle était assise et expira plusieurs fois avant d'entendre des pas de l'escalier.

''Bonjour, Yoh !'' appella-t-elle joyeusement lorsqu'il sortit du couloir.

''Bonjour.'' Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et bâilla. ''Anna sera là dans quelques minutes.''

''C'est bien.''

''Il avança de quelques pas, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il remarqua la table.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' demanda-t-elle timidement.

''Autant de nourriture.''

''Hum, ouais. C'est juste que je voulais qu'il y ait autant de nourriture au cas où les autres décideraient de s'arrêter ici. ''

''Oh, d'accord.'' Il haussa les épaules et s'assit.

Elle était assise en face de lui, et ses yeux traçaient les contours de ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses lèvres lentement, tandis qu'il examinait la nourriture. Il n'avait pas peigné ses cheveux, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il avait pris son bain et s'était brossé les dents. Le simple tee-shirt blanc semblait briller sur sa peau, et les épaisses mèches de ses cheveux bruns s'étalaient sur sa tête avec une perfection sauvage. Sa peau bronzée était impeccable, et elle remarqua la définition de son bras alors qu'il attrapait une des assiettes. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour la regarder quand il entendit un gémissement.

''Tu vas bien ?''

''Quoi ?'' Elle réalisa soudainement que son monde imaginaire avait été envahi et ferma les yeux.

''Non...Je vais bien. J'ai juste faim.''

''D'accord,'' dit-il sans comprendre. ''Eh bien, Anna devrait bientôt arriver. Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait si on commençait.''

''Tu es sûr ?''

''Ouais,''dit-il avec un sourire.

L'arrivée d'Anna fut presque instantanée, elle semblait être apparue de nulle part. Tamao la regarda fixement quelques secondes d'un air absent, comme si elle avait besoin de temps pour que son cerveau traite un message d'accueil. Yoh se leva brusquement et lui sourit nerveusement alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table les bras croisés.

''Bonjour'', dit enfin Tamao.

''Vous alliez commencer sans moi ?'' demanda-t-elle, les yeux vides.

''Non, euh, on allait juste commencer maintenant'', dit rapidement Yoh.

Anna le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, puis s'assit à côté de sa chaise sans parler. Tamao continua à la fixer comme en attente de punition et Yoh assis à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise et ses mains sur ses genoux.

''Tu n'as pas faim ?'' lui demanda-t-elle.

''Eh bien, j'attendais...''

''Si tu as faim, mange,'' dit-elle froidement tandis qu'elle attrapait un autre plat.

Le silence emplit la salle pendant un moment inconfortable alors que tous trois se servaient de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes et commençaient à manger. Anna mangeait vite et avec impatience, regardant son assiette et son bol. Yoh mangeait tout aussi rapidement que s'il voulait la battre. Tamao assise en face d'eux sans toucher à sa nourriture regardait Anna avec colère tout en tapotant ses doigts sur la table.

''Pourquoi tu me regardes ?'' demanda-t-elle tout à coup, rompant le silence.

Tamao cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et les tapotements ralentirent. ''Je crois que...Je n'ai pas très faim.''

''C'est tes affaires, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.''

Yoh s'arrêta pour la regarder et fut surpris par le ton mais repris rapidement son repas.

''Je n'ai juste pas faim, Anna,'' murmura-t-elle.

''Alors pourquoi t'es-tu servie une assiette ?''

''J'ai juste...'' Elle hésita et fixa le sol des yeux. ''Je ne sais pas.''

Anna la fixa impassiblement pendant quelques secondes et regarda ses tapotements augmenter au même rythme. ''C'est très bon, soit dit en passant.''

Tamao la regarda brièvement avec un froncement de sourcils confus quand elle entendit la chaleur soudaine dans la voix d'Anna. Yoh s'arrêta de nouveau pour lui sourire et continua à manger en silence. Anna recommença tout aussi bien à manger et ne la regarda pas.

''Euh, merci'', répondit-elle nerveusement. Elle voulait en dire plus, mais les soudains coups à la porte interrompirent ses pensées.

''Yoh, va répondre,'' dit sévèrement Anna.

Il était déjà debout quand elle donna l'ordre et courait hors de la salle.

''Excuse-moi,'' dit doucement Tamao tandis qu'elle quitta la table et disparut dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, Horo et Pirika apparurent et s'assirent rapidement.

''Bonjour, Anna !''accueillit Pirika avec joie.

''Je pensais que vous passiez la nuit chez Ren,'' répondit-elle.

''Il ne sait pas cuisiner,'' répondit Horo, en saisissant une assiette.

Yoh et Ren entrèrent dans la salle à manger en discutant d'une question d'affaires, et Pirika regarda autour avec un froncement de sourcils.

''Où est Tamao ?''

''Elle est allée dans sa chambre'', répondit indifféremment Anna.

''Oh,'' dit-elle tristement. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle quitta sa chaise et se dirigea ves le couloir pour le retrouver. Quand elle atteignit la porte de la chambre de Tamao, elle frappa à quelques reprises et l'appela. Après qu'elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle ouvrit tranquillement et entra.

''Tamao ?''

Elle était couchée su le dessus de son lit, les mains soigneusement jointes sur son ventre en regardant le plafond. Pirika n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle l'avait entendue car elle ne li parlait pas.

''Tu vas bien ?''

''Oui,'' murmura Tamao sans la regarder.

Hésitant brièvement, elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Après quelques instants de silence, elle décida de s'allonger et de regarder le plafond, imitant la position de Tamao. Tamao ne bougea pas quand elle sentit la chaleur du corps de Pirika à côté d'elle et continua son regard vide.

''Tu t'es disputée avec elle ?''demanda finalement Pirika.

''Non, pas vraiment.''

''Qu'est-il arrivé ?''

''Rien.''

Pirika fit une pause pour déglutir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. ''Le petit-déjeuner va être froid si tu restes ici.'' C'était une tentative pour adoucir l'atmosphère.

''Pas encore'', répondit-elle faiblement.

''Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?''Pirika avait été dans cette situation trop de fois avant, mais étain encore incertaine de la façon dont la gérer. Tamao aurait toujours une sorte de course avec Anna, puis s'écroulerait complètement. Pirika sembleit toujours se trouver au milieu de ça et se sentait obligée de neutraliset la situation.

''Oui,'' répondit sèchement Tamao.

''Tu sais, Tamao...'' Pirika hésita et cligna des yeux lentement avant de continuer. ''Elle t'aime vraiment. C'est pourquoi elle t'accorde autant d'attention.''

''Je l'aime aussi'', dit-elle.

''Je suis sérieuse.''

''Ouais.''

''Eh bien, au moins, tu ne vis plus ici. Tu peux partir si tu ne veux pas la voir. Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas loué ta chambre.''

''Elle est confiante'', déclara aléatoirement Tamao.

''Quoi ?'' Pirika fut prise au dépourvu par son commentaire et roula sur le côté pour lui faire face.

''Elle est forte est confiante. Elle n'a peur de rien. C'est pourquoi c'est une bonne femme.'' Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. ''C'est pourquoi elle a été choisie.''

''Pirika expira profondément avant de parler. Elle savait où ça allait et voulait que Tamao revienne à la salle à manger. ''Tu es une bonne femme aussi, Tamao,'' dit-elle chaleuresement. ''Tu es forte et-''

Je suis faible,'' interrompit-elle. ''Je suis trop faible.''

''Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es forte., juste d'une manière différente. Tu ne peut pas continuer à te comparer à Anna. Elle n'est pas humaine.''

Tamao la dévisagea brièvement avec un froncement de sourcils. ''C'était une blague !'' Elle rit et donna un coup de poing dans son épaule en plaisantant. ''Allez, on a besoin de manger.''

''Pirika-''

''Allez !'' gémit Pirika, en attrapant son bras et en la secouant doucement. ''Je meurs de faim !''

''D'accord'', dit-elle avec un petit rire.


End file.
